Deux amants sous les étoiles
by loulouloute34
Summary: James et Lily ne se sont pas vus depuis eux ans, mais le destin, quoi qu'un peu en retard, n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Fic revue après que quelques personnes aient critiqué la rapidité, j'espère qu'elle est mieux comme ça, j'ai aussi rajouté un passage !


OS LE/JP, Lily et James ne se sont pas vus depuis deux ans, mais le destin, quoi qu'un peu en retard, n'a pas dit son dernier mot…

Cette fic a été revue le 17 août, parce que beaucoup la trouvaient trop rapide, et il manquait un passage.

Remerciez de tout votre cœur ma prof de maths, qui n'a pas remarqué que j'écrivais pendant son cours, et aussi mon prof de français, pour les mêmes raisons !!! 

Et pis moi je remercie **ayumihashimoto**, qui relit souvent mes textes avant que je les publie, et ça c'est bien. 

**Deux amants sous les étoiles**

Le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Angleterre s'avança dans l'allée principale. Un nouveau balai venait de sortir, et James Potter ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas être à la pointe de la perfection. Il joua des coudes pour pouvoir s'approcher de la vitrine, mais à peine l'eut-il atteinte qu'il se figea. À quelques mètres devant lui, se détachant des autres personnes par sa chevelure rousse flamboyante, se tenait Lily Evans.

* * *

Lily s'avança, cherchant des yeux l'enseigne de Fleury et Bott. Devant le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, les gens se poussaient mutuellement, empêchant toute personne aussi petite et menue que Lily de passer. Elle jura intérieurement. Qu'ils étaient bêtes de s'exciter ainsi pour un simple balai ! Elle chercha un passage par lequel se faufiler, et aperçut l'homme. Il dégageait, comme toujours, une impression de puissance et d'assurance. James Potter.

* * *

James se sentit tiré par le bras, et se retrouva face au directeur du magasin, qui s'exclama :

- Mr Potter ! Quel honneur de vous voir ici ! – Il s'adressa a sa clientèle – Regardez ! C'est lui ! Le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre !

James gémit et grimaça. C'était raté pour la journée tranquille !

* * *

Lily écarquilla les yeux. Potter, attrapeur pour l'équipe d'Angleterre ! Manquait plus que ça ! Elle sourit machiavéliquement : il était grand temps de lui faire payer toutes les humiliations qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Elle s'avança difficilement et entra dans la boutique. James était près du comptoir, discutant avec animation avec le vendeur. Lily s'approcha et lui tapota le bras. Il se retourna et sourit.

- Lily ! Comment ça va ? Très content de te voir !

Elle sourit péniblement et déglutit. Ces yeux …Les yeux noisette ne lui avaient jamais fait cet effet-là. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle sensation. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, ni même parler. Elle se noyait, sauf que son océan à elle n'était pas bleu. Il était noisette. Elle n'aimait pas la noisette. Tant pis. Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

Elle se reprit brusquement et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Elle ne se sentait plus d'humeur à humilier Potter. Elle lui répondit.

- Oui, moi aussi, très contente. Alors comme ça, tu es devenu attrapeur.

- Ouais, mais je te raconterai plus tard. On va boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur ?

La jeune fille opina et le suivit à l'extérieur.

* * *

Le Chaudron Baveur était presque vide, mais Lily et James choisirent quand même une table à l'écart.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu es devenue, depuis deux ans ?

- Pas grand-chose. J'ai un appartement au cœur de Londres, et je suis des cours dans une école de médecine magique. Et toi ?

- Et bien, comme tu l'as vu, je suis attrapeur dans l'équipe d'Angleterre, et je suis en parallèle une formation d'Auror.

Lily siffla, admirative. Elle n'aurait jamais cru q'un garçon aussi irresponsable que James Potter aie pu devenir ce qu'il était devenu ! Elle lui en fit d'ailleurs la remarque en riant.

James ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il voulait écouter son rire et s'en imprégner le plus possible ; Lily avait un rire magnifique. Un rire clair et retentissant, comme une fontaine d'eau douce.

- J'ai beaucoup changé, tu sais. Je suis bien plus sérieux que quand on était Poudlard. Je n'arriverais jamais à la cheville de Remus dans cette catégorie, mais quand même ! !

- Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ? Lui et les autres Maraudeurs ?

- Je vis avec Sirius et lui, et Peter est en voyage en Albanie. Sirius suit la même formation que moi, mais Remus a beaucoup de mal à trouver un boulot…à cause de, tu sais…

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, compatit Lily. Le pauvre ! C'est un excellent élève ! Il était premier de la classe à Poudlard. Lui, toi et moi avions toujours les mêmes notes !

James sentit une chaleur naître dans son cœur quand Lily dit 'toi et moi'. Au collège, il l'avait beaucoup draguée et elle l'avait toujours repoussé. Il était même surpris qu'elle ait accepté de venir ici avec lui. Surtout qu'il y avait des chambres…Non pas que James pensât vraiment à ça, mais…

- Et Peter ? Que fait-il en Albanie ? continua Lily sans remarquer le trouble du jeune homme.

- Aucune idée. Il est parti il y a un an, et il devrait revenir dans quelques mois…Mais il ne nous a rien dit d'autre. Et, sinon – James tenta le tout pour le tout – tu as un petit ami ? Un mari ? Des enfants ?

Lily rigola, et James attendit, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Malgré ne pas l'avoir vue depuis deux ans, il était encore fou amoureux d'elle.

- Non ! Et toi ?

James décida de mentir. Pour tester Lily : si elle s'en foutait, et bien…et bien elle s'en foutait, et si…enfin, pas de fausses suppositions !

- Oui. On est ensemble depuis quatre mois, elle s'appelle Britney.

Le sourire de Lily se tordit, et un nœud se forma dans son ventre. James le remarqua, et reprit tout de suite :

- Je plaisantais ! Je voulais te faire marcher, je sais que le prénom que tu détestes le plus est 'Britney' !

- Oh ! D'accord ! se détendit Lily avec un immense soupir de soulagement.

- Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec Sirius.

Ils se levèrent en même temps, et contournèrent la table. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres. Aucun d'entre eux ne comprit lequel des deux se pencha vers l'autre, mais quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient en train de s'embrasser, savourant ce moment avec délectation, oubliant tout ce qui passait autour d'eux. Mais quand James ouvrit les yeux, Lily avait disparu.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lily attendait, sous la pluie battante, devant la porte du manoir Sheppard. Kelly ouvrit et la fit entrer.

- Lily ! Comment ça va ? Très contente de te voir !

- Kellyyyyyyyy ! Tu veux vraiment me tuer !

- Heu…Ça va pas ?

- Potter m'a dit exactement la même chose il y a trois heures !

- Et qu'est-ce que Potter vient foutre là-dedans ?

- Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui…

La jeune brune se laissa tomber sur le canapé et sourit.

- Ben ça ma vieille, ça fait dix ans qu'on te dit que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. D'ailleurs, c'est incroyable que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte avant. Au fait, il devient quoi lui ?

Lily soupira. Elle était étonnée de voir la légèreté avec laquelle Kelly considérait la situation.

- Il est attrapeur dans l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre.

- Waow ! On peut dire qu'il n'a pas chômé celui-là ! Mais euh…pourquoi tu t'en rends compte maintenant ?

- On s'est croisés dans la rue, on est allés boire un verre, il m'a embrassée et…je suis partie en courant.

- Tu as fait QUOI ?

- Kelly, s'il te plaît, aide-moi ! Je ne peux pas être tombée amoureuse d'une espèce de ver de terre arrogant, prétentieux et…et horriblement mignon !

- Ma pauvre chérie ! T'es vraiment tombé sur le pire mec de la Terre, là ! Il est tout sauf sympa, attentionné et intelligent, ironisa la jeune fille.

- T'as oublié riche. C'est important aussi !

Laura, la sœur de Kelly, venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Aussi brune que sa sœur, le même visage rieur, seuls leurs yeux étaient différents. Ceux de Kelly étaient bleus, ceux de Laura mauves.

- Bon, alors là ma chérie, c'est très simple. Le seul moyen d'avoir Potter, c'est de lui sauter dessus.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et gémit.

- C'est pas marrant Laura ! Potter voudra jamais d'une fille comme moi ! Je suis…

Mais avant qu'elle eût pu finir sa phrase, Kelly avait la main sur sa bouche, et Laura lui tenait les poignets.

- Je t'interdis de dire que tu es moche, Lil's ! C'est tout sauf vrai.

- D'accord, c'est bon. Mais je fais quoi moi maintenant ?

- Tu sais quoi ? S'il t'aime, il va venir te chercher de lui-même. Alors tu attends sagement que Monsieur le prince charmant daigne bien venir te chercher.

* * *

Elle attendit deux jours. Quarante-huit heures. Deux mille huit cent quatre-vingts minutes. Et exactement cent soixante-douze mille huit cent secondes à manger des noisettes toute la journée. Et à dix-sept heures, le lundi suivant, on sonna à la porte. Les deux Sheppard avaient laissé Lily seule au manoir et étaient parties travailler. La jeune fille descendit ouvrir, et se retrouva nez à nez avec James.

- Lily, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois…Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais… Je crois que je t'aime, Lily. Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant ces deux années ! Tu te souviens quand je te demandais si tu voulais sortir avec moi au collège ?

- Oui.

- J'étais sincère. Et aujourd'hui, je crois que peu de choses ont changé. Je suis toujours sincère. Mais si tu ne veux pas de moi, je comprendrais parfaitement ! Je voulais juste que tu connaisses mes sentiments…C'était important pour moi...Alors...Au revoir.

Il se détourna comme pour partir mais Lily le rappela.

- James ? Je t'aime aussi.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, immensément heureux de sntir sa présence contre lui. Ça faisait tellement d'années qu'il attendait ce moment !

Il la reposa à terre et lui sourit, les yeux brillants. Il se pencha vers elle et lui frôla les lèvres. Peu à peu, leur baiser se fit plus intense. Le soleil commençait à décliner, laissant dans le ciel une traînée de couleurs extraordinaires. À l'orange se mêlait le rouge, au rose le violet.

Quand les filles rentrèrent, elles sourirent et laissèrent les deux amants là où ils étaient. Pas une ne vint déranger Lily et James, couchés dans l'herbe, appuyés l'un contre l'autre, contemplant les étoiles au dessus de leurs têtes.

J'espère de tout cœur que ça vous a plu, et si c'est le cas REVIEWEZ s'il vous plaît !!


End file.
